Agent Du
by Mike9
Summary: Covert operations and analysis are anything but fun when things fall apart. Will has a job to do. Formerly titled The Chasing Game
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: That legal thing. The usual, property of Disney and stuff. I think.

Prepare to be shocked and amazed, laugh and... who am I kidding. It's a story about a character most people write off or hate flat out.

Enjoy

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

"Alright Ron, we jump in three, two, one, now!" 

As the train snaked along the valley floor, two teens boarded without tickets to catch the other recognizable addition to the passenger list. A hover car floated above the carriages with the owners nowhere in sight.

"Ron, break the transport, I'll find and deal with Shego," Kim ordered, dropping between the carriages and entering the crowded passenger cart.

Strolling up to the floating transport, Ron removed his trusted companion from his pocket. "Alright Rufus, you heard Kim, one Rufus special coming up." Releasing the naked mole rat into the transport, a knowing squeak and mock salute was returned by Rufus before disappearing into the console from where a series of un-computer like sounds and blue smoke emanated from before the naked mole rat jumped ship into Ron's waiting hands. The hover car stopped as the train continued on through the valley, a distant flash and smoke suggesting it crashed having shot up and taken a spectacular course over the mountains.

Dressed in combat gear, Kim didn't exactly fit in with the civilian crowd onboard the Russian train. Moving purposefully through the carriages, listening to each door, she found her target within a private room talking quietly to some man.

Slamming the door open, the two guards had no time to react as a boot slammed into their guts, doubling them over. They were no longer a concern.

"Shego," Kim mouthed, as she readied herself in combat stance.

An unfazed Shego stood on the spot, examining the cramped quarters. "Love to Pumpkin, but I've got a job to do." She gave a sly smile as she snatched the package, leapt through the open window, and onto the roof, closely followed by Kim.

The stunned man gathered himself, looking over the guards pulling themselves off the floor, before opening his phone. "Scrubbed."

Atop the roof of the carriages, Shego was surrounded, sort of. Her backpack and its cargo carefully secured, she watched the two teenagers, glowing hands ready.

"Give it up Shego. You've no way out," Kim declared, as Shego continued to stand her ground, rolling her eyes at the words.

"Pumpkin, after all these years, you haven't learnt." Shego dismissed them, throwing several blasts towards Ron who dodged out of the way without falling off the train, Shego bolted towards the front of the train with Kim in hot pursuit. A grapple wrapped around the villainesses' legs, giving Kim enough time to catch up as her nemesis sliced her way free.

Engaging her opposite with a sweep the fight had begun, attack and counter, one good punch replied with a more powerful kick. So focused upon each other were the combatants that they missed the man from the room join them.

"Usually I wouldn't care about this but THAT'S ENOUGH!" The man shouted, gaining their attention. "Shego, cease and desist. Kimberly, you've caused enough trouble, leave before I book you."

Her mind turning she finally recognised the voice behind the accent. "Will, Will Du. What are you doing here?" she asked the man she'd seen in passing through one of the carriages.

"Someone want to explain what's going on?" Shego snapped as she stood up.

"You're under arrest."

"You wish…" Shego got out before a stopwatch dropped her.

Peeling away the mask, a disappointed Will Du looked over the two other teenagers. Shaking his head in disapproval he summoned his hover jet to leave.

------

"Look, I'm sorry okay." Kim pleaded for the tenth time as they flew across the Pacific. "You could at least have the dignity to thank me for stopping Shego."

"Thanks for ruining a four month operation." Will replied, keeping focused on the flight.

"You keep saying that, and I keep telling you I'm sorry. What more do you want?" Kim insisted as Ron decided to join Shego and Rufus in the cabin of the jet.

"Kimberly, I'll be dropping you and Ronald off at your residence and then cleaning up this mess. Should Dr. Director consider your assistance necessary, you will be briefed. Now join your companion." Will bluntly declared, dismissively waving Kim out of the cockpit.

------

Around a circular table six people sat. A series of screens panelled the walls and piles of notes and folders covered the table. Each member looking through their assigned material systematically, making notes and highlighting sections for future reference.

Looking up having completed his work Agent Du made further notes as the others completed their work. "Alright, what do we have?" he asked those assembled at the table.

Rotating clockwise from Du they replied.

Viktor Mirtov, professional psychologist with a charming personality. Human intelligence. "Shego's being Shego. Stubborn, crass and defensive, our other human resources are stretched, so we are unable to determine the recipient of the package. Considering their secrecy so far that is unsurprising."

Maxine Sharp, blue-eyed agent with an eye for detail. Photographic analysis, "Surveillance has been unable to locate any unusual activity or any recent construction. They're in the process of a global sweep, but this is unlikely to pull up any further information."

Elisabeth Jha, knowing the difference between junk and clues, is a gift that this silver haired agent had in buckets. Electronic surveillance and information. "The usual channels are silent of useful information. It could, however, be that they know how to avoid our surveillance grid. An internal paper suggests there are at least three hundred and seventy six ways of avoiding detection, and then there are the secured intelligence networks. Piggybacking information through one of them, we wouldn't even see it."

Joseph Cameron, the man has an affinity for figures and graphs. Financial analysis. "We've been having little luck tracking the funds. They've used a rather sophisticated algorithm that makes it difficult to locate the source of the funds, but we're proceeding carefully. We get the feeling that it's a dead account though, so it'll be of limited use. Hopefully we can get info on who's been using the account."

Neil Vines, his dark eyes are cold enough to freeze hell, yet wide enough to see what most people miss. Special operations. "Nobody has come up with anything of use so far."

"Bring me up to speed if anything further comes to light. I'll follow our current lead." Will concluded, standing and leaving the table as the others went back to work, sifting through the reams of information that came in by the second

* * *

Chapter 2 and 3 coming soon 

Just to draw out the pain I can the next chapters are already written.

I see chocolate in your future.

Special thanks to the Beta for reading through my mess.

Next chapter: Body


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Chapter 2: Body

* * *

A pasty blue man wandered around his lair mumbling to himself, worried that he was all alone and vulnerable as his assistants had vanished since he last looked. Although that was several days ago, when he demanded not to be disturbed in his laboratory. A casual humming came from the appropriate chair, fashionably ignoring his cries and demands.

"Shego, what have you done with my assistants?" Drakken demanded, stalking towards the chair.

Playing the dramatic element perfectly, Will Du spun the chair to face Drakken. "I'm sorry, Shego's currently detained."

"You have nothing on me," Drakken snapped, searching for assistance in the room.

"True, but I do have some outstanding warrants in several countries. Give me access to your computers and I'll ignore your current plans." The agent said, laying down the ultimatum.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Drakken cautiously asked, hoping to get more out of the deal.

Rising from the chair and stalking Drakken into a corner, the young agent could have been Shego for all Drakken cared, his look terrified him. Close enough to see the pattern in Drakken's iris, Will spoke with the calmest of voices. "I'm a gentleman most of the time Drakken. So we can do this one of two ways, you can either give me access now and we remain civil or after I've broken every bone in your feet."

"You wouldn't dare," Drakken squeaked.

A sinister smile crossed Will's face. "I'm not here. I'm currently sitting at a desk in GJ headquarters surrounded by thirty people more credible then you. And I can easily break into your computer network. But it takes time I don't have." Picking up Drakken by his collar and slamming him into a wall, knocking the wind out of the mad scientist. "Am I making myself clear?" Will growled, increasing the pressure on Drakkens neck.

"Crystal," Drakken wheezed, as his feet searched for the floor.

Frogmarching Drakken to the main computer and slamming him into the chair, Will waited patiently as Drakken opened up his network, giving Du administrator access to every file in the system.

Handcuffing Drakken to the seat and then to a convenient solid bar, agent Will Du went to work, downloading onto his PDA the entire content of the network while he searched for useful information. Drakken's hollering and whining protests about private files was quickly silenced with ever-useful gaff tape before returning to work.

Searching through Shegos personal files quickly brought some revelations, but she had the intelligence to encrypt most of her files to prevent Drakken snooping. Time was needed on a decryption unit, and with everything copied, there was no reason to hang around.

Will spent a moment looking through the equipment inquisitively before crossing to where Drakken was bound. "I have what I need, thank you for your cooperation." Ripping off the tape and removing the handcuffs, he freed Drakken, who bolted across to his computer only to find himself locked out. Strolling over and placing an arm over the villain's shoulder, he smugly whispered into his ear. "That'll be down in an hour. I've disabled your security grid and currently am destroying all footage of me being here. There'll be nothing left to recover." Will continued to smile at the villain as Drakken turned into a hurt four-year-old child.

Turning to leave, Will strolled towards the door as Drakken began to fume. Grabbing a cutting laser from the table, he lunged towards the agent. His vengeful yell giving plenty of warning, Will casually sidestepped the attack, tripping Drakken in the process. Pushing himself off the ground, a sharp pain shot up his left arm, a screwdriver Will had palmed driven deep into the floor through his hand.

Crouching down at Drakken's face, Will Du had returned to the calm, collected agent persona. "You had an accident." A nod from the stunned Drakken showed his understanding, so Will continued. "Your people are probably recovering by now, they're hanging by their feet over one of your death traps. I'll see my way out uninterrupted." Another nod allowing Will to leave as he planned, climbing into his hover jet that waited by the door.

Taking off, Will opened communications with one of the people from the round table meeting. "I have some data that needs to be decrypted and analysed. Oh, and inform Miss Possible in a week or so that Drakken is building a polar icecap destabilizer."

"I thought we were going to leave him alone?" The man queried.

"He attacked me, all agreements are cancelled."

------

In the conference room, the small team met to discuss the new information. "There are some pieces of useful information within the files you brought," Agent Jha announced. "In addition to the evidence we can add to the profiles, I found the next link for us. Shego was the last link in the chain, her talents were to be used to shake any surveillance and locate any tracking devices before delivering the device to the receiver in the Himalayas. Unfortunately the receiver is not named, only a location."

Scribbling some notes down Du gave an understanding nod. "I'll continue the investigation from there. Agent Cameron."

"It seems the money that Shego received came from an account that was closed hours after completing the transfer. Unfortunately all of this has been electronic so we have no evidence of the financier, and so far the logs have been useless."

Nodding politely, a glance across everyone's faces told him there was nothing to add.

A chill wind brought more snow onto Agent Du's position, the mountain survival gear proving its worth as he surveyed the valley floor and mountain paths. When he had arrived, the meeting point was covered with snow, removing any useful evidence of visitors, but their presence hadn't gone unnoticed. The locals had mentioned a jet waiting for several hours before leaving and one of the children had found a message canister close by which was easily bartered for. The kid had taken his spare parka but the price was defiantly worth it. A new time and a location he was patiently waiting above, having prepared the necessary backup.

"Sir, we're tracking an inbound aircraft." The radio cackled, and Will grabbed his binoculars, searching for the plane. "They're early." He mumbled to himself watching the inbound jet. "Stand down and keep a look out. I'll deal with this." He grabbed a small mirror to signal the pilot.

------

"What are you doing here?" Agent Du demanded as two teens removed their jump gear.

"We're here to clean up our mess." Kim insisted, meeting Will's glare.

"That and the skiing, these mountains are brilliant." Ron commented, receiving a harsh look from Will.

"Collect your gear, I want no signs that you've landed. Then follow me," he commanded, watching them pack up their gear before walking away.

The hike up the mountain was frosty. For starters, the two teen interlopers had failed to bring appropriate clothing. Their jackets were good but the wind chill from the gales that swept down the valley tore through the protection. And then there was the Agent leading them up the mountain in his white polar gear.

"Just what were you thinking, and please tell me Wade discouraged you." The agent ranted inside the small shelter, dug into the deep snow and part of what seemed to be a cave. It was cleverly hidden on the mountain, several pieces of surveillance equipment sat in the entrance while a tent and survival equipment sat comfortably within the reinforced shelter.

"He suggested it wasn't a great idea, but I have to fix this." Kim insisted, in her mind she was six again being told off by a teacher.

"What semblance of sanity considered interfering in an ongoing investigation a smart idea? You don't know what you're dealing with and you have a ridiculously high public profile. You endanger the safety of everyone involved in this operation just by being here. Do you understand that?" Agent Du scolded. For someone who had been a complete stiff on the last mission they worked on he had completely changed and this display deeply shocked Kim.

Seeing the scorned look on Kim's face Ron took it upon himself to break the two up. "Dude, there's no need to be so heavy. We get the idea we're not wanted."

Turning sharply to meet Ron's gaze, a simple look caused him to back down. "You don't understand, that's the problem. You might grasp the problem, but Kim doesn't." Turning back to Kim he locked eyes with her to make sure she understood. "You don't back down easily, if at all. You seem think the world can't operate without you. You're a classic control freak. This is none of your business. This is not your speciality. And you don't understand the game. Unlike your enemies who are childish, delusional and grandiose, the people we deal with are nothing like that. These people are often desperate, scared, prone to violence, irrational action and because of that very lethal. Is any of this getting through?"

In some way, the shouting and theatrics of Will was getting through to Kim. She was processing the statement in a state of shock. The theatrics had managed to stall Kim long enough for Will to walk away to his position by several monitors near the entrance with a seat and pile of additional equipment before Kim was ready to respond.

About to give the Agent of GJ a piece of her mind, she paused when Ron hugged her from behind. "Leave him be, he's really angry." Ron whispered into her ear as a shivering Rufus squeezed in-between them.

"Do you think he's right?" Kim asked turning to face Ron.

"Maybe, but I'm really cold." Another gust of wind circled around the shelter bringing a thin layer of snow with it.

"I think we better leave then." Heading towards the entrance a glance from Will stopped them.

"You can't leave, you've already disturbed the surroundings too much." Stating the sentiments like it was common knowledge before turning back to the screens.

"Well Ron's freezing and you don't have a fire." Feeling Ron begin to shiver as another powerful gust blew past them.

"My sleeping bag is in the tent, the generator is up the back, and there are some emergency blankets in the first aid kit." Pointing to the box marked with a big cross.

------

Having warmed herself by the generator, leaving Ron and Rufus she joined Will by the entrance. A chill wind reminded her of the warmth of the generator.

"Aren't you cold just sitting there?" She asked rubbing her chest for warmth.

"GJ arctic survival suit, good for wind chill nearing one twenty Kelvin," he replied bluntly, standing up to inspect something he'd seen on the monitors before taking his seat again.

"I've been thinking about what you said. You're kind of right about the control thing, its just part of who I am. Ron calls it my Kimness." Looking to see if there was a response, Kim was disappointed as Will remained focused on the monitors. "What happened to change you so much?"

Looking up to meet Kim's questioning look, Will pondered how to respond. "When we first met I was fresh from the academy. I was top of all subjects and had little life experience. Working with you was my fifth mission, and having worked alone previously and being constantly told I was the best agent ever, I would say arrogant easily describes how I viewed the world. Since then, I've lost two teammates in the line of duty, been to five funerals for other agents I've known and have spent all this time in the field. The academy taught me how to analyse a situation, strategize and fight, the real world taught me patience and humility. You should try it once and in a while."

"I am patient, at times."

"I've been waiting here for seven days."

The howl of the wind cut through the silence, doubling Kim's efforts to keep warm. "Where can I get one of those jackets?" Kim asked, her body starting to shiver in the wind.

"I would offer my spare, but I traded it for the info…" Stopping and listening carefully to the radio he switched off the radar and microwave sensors. "Alright, from now on we're silent, passive tracking only." He turned off the radio then turned to Kim. "Switch off all communications devices, same with Ron, and wait near the generator till this is over. Can you do that for me?" Will asked.

Turning off the Kimmunicator, she joined Ron by the warmth of the generator, getting him to turn off his phone and entertainment under protest as Will continued to watch the video feed.

A small jet touched down, allowing two people to walk out and wait. Carefully surveying the area, they signalled to someone else inside and waited in the snow as the thrusters continued to burn, blowing up a snow cloud and thawing the ground.

Walking into the shelter, Will stopped by a large case, methodically opening the case and assembling the parts into a large rifle.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kim protested, moving to block Will's path.

"If you have an alternative way to implant a tracking device from this range I'm willing to listen. Otherwise step aside." Pushing past, he walked towards the entrance, lying down before crawling the last few meters to the opening and taking aim. The large jet provided an easy target but the persistent drifts obscuring view complicated matters. No louder then the wind outside, the devices left the barrel in succession.

Landing on the wings and fuselage the four devices began to work, two clamping on where they landed while the others made their way into the cabin, taking up position, blending in and recording every detail they could.

Backing into the shelter, careful not to be seen Will returned to the monitors, watching the people below get frustrated before leaving fifteen minutes after they had arrived.

"And that is how we do that." Will said smugly as he joined Kim and Ron by the generator. "Just so we don't have any misunderstandings in the future. If you interfere again, I will have you both taken to a secure GJ holding facility and have memory implanted syntho-drones replace you both so nobody knows you're missing. Understand?" His cold wording and body language left no room for argument or debate. "Now that that's cleared up, mind helping me with the gear. I'll then give you a lift home."

* * *

Coming up next. Chapter 3: End

Thankyou and good-day/evening/night

Any questions, comments and concerns are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the final chapter of this piece of work.

Disclaimer: See pervious.

Thankyou to all of you who have read so far and every one of the reviewers. Your sentiments are appreciated.

Chapter 3: Conclusion

* * *

"The people identified in the surveillance footage are members of the private military company TSI. Known to have connections with criminal organizations, they were running this acquisition operation for a rebel force in Africa." Maxine read out from the report she had written up. 

"That explains a lot. But the economics doesn't make sense. Neither of those parties has the capacity to finance such an operation. Even if they are using mineral resources as capital, there isn't enough hard cash to acquire the necessary skills to run such a sophisticated operation." Joseph interrupted.

"That is true, but we now have a place to work from. Suggestions?" Will asked the group.

"My gut says corporate. The mineral resources in the area, plus massive disputes over the territory, would make it an interesting snag for a mineral company." Elisabeth suggested.

"Too obvious," Neil corrected. "Any purchases in the area after the event would place the company under a lot of international pressure. No, there's something else at play here deeper then money or racial violence."

"He's right. While there are territorial disputes, there isn't the anger or tension to need such powerful weapons in the confined area. The factions are territorial but the fluctuations are balanced and there isn't the blood lust and desperation at the moment because of fortunate weather and trade conditions." Viktor emphasised to the listening table.

"So we need to broaden our thinking. Who would benefit from this action? Direct parties are out because they are linked to the action. Our mystery backer?" Will asked.

Contemplating Joseph answered. "Maybe, but it'll take months to find out where the money came from."

"This'll be dead in months. We have days at best. We need people on the ground to gather information." Yawning as he considered further contingencies. "And I need some sleep. We'll discuss this further when I have a clear head."

------

The blazing sun on tarmac wasn't the greatest thing to walk out onto when leaving an air-conditioned hover jet. The heat haze distorted the approaching jeep as a light aircraft taxied onto the runway. Through sunglasses, the sun's glare remained stark, and his semiformal clothing was far too restrictive for the dry winds that crossed the tarmac.

"Good to see you at least remembered your hat." A lightly dressed local man quipped as he pulled up the jeep. "We better get you out of that kit if you're going to walk the streets." He called as Will Du placed his bags in the back, careful to strap down a precious suitcase.

"How's Rachel?" Will asked of the dark man as they took off.

Almost automatically as they trundled towards the gate he replied casually. "Fine, she's adjusting to the heat, better then Sarah's coping."

"She always was more of an alpine girl." Will offered as they came to the gate. Passing without question they drove in silence, the short trip into the city and towards the hotel passing without incident or conversation before passing through the security gates that surrounded the hotel complex on the outskirts of the town, its tall fence and massive grounds separating it from the outside community.

------

Inside one of the top rooms, the small group gathered. The stonewall, sharp eyed Agent Vines sitting at a desk with several others working around him, two of his personal agents and one member form the local office. The young man was obviously uncomfortable in such close proximity to the cold agents whose haunting presence infected the room.

"Agent Du, Icon and Vertigo, two of my people." Vines offered pointing to the woman, and then the man respectively. "Adam is our local analyst and technical consultant and Phillip, your driver and guide." Both of the agents shook hands with Will. "You understand the deal?" His worlds like ice as he continued to work.

"Of course. First things first, do we have any leads?" Will asked, looking round the opulent room for a place to store his baggage, though the air-conditioning was refreshing.

"Several, they need further investigation. You and Phillip will be going to the street whenever you're ready." Adam replied, his response to the agents was a nervous one, as they sat hauntingly quietly. Icon's presence was most discomforting as her solid black eyes appeared endless as they caught Will's gaze.

"I'll get changed into something more comfortable then." Placing his precious suitcase in Agent Vines hands, Will wondered into the bathroom, emerging moments later in street cloths that would allow him to blend in, as much as a white man in Africa could anyway.

Street after street, person after person, the process of investigation moved on. The right questions to the identified individuals and one step forward was taken after another. Agent Phillip, with his local knowledge and cultural understanding proving his worth at every step, his presence was invaluable in potentially volatile situations when crossing territories, able to calm the groups down and work out solutions in a few short words.

Arriving within the markets of a trading town to the west of their command, they slowly found the information needed to make a breakthrough. The other outsiders that had arrived with the foreign troops were common knowledge to come by, their colonial accents sharply remembered by the local traditional doctor with whom they traded wanting rare blends that took delicate preparation but were potent and well received.

Their passing remaining in the minds of all those who witnessed the convoy, providing a simple trail that lead deep into another territory and to the camp of the other foreigners.

------

Detailed military precision had been taken to set up the camp that lay spread out amongst the trees. Satellite coverage was hampered by the camouflage nets and radiation blankets. No radios were in sight, and it was obvious that they weren't unwelcome guests from the dismissive terms and hostility to inquiry that they had received as they came closer to the camp.

"We've been expecting you." A calm voice called from nowhere, bringing the agents to a defensive position. "There's no need for that, our boss wants to talk to you." Emerging from hiding the soldier's expansive camouflage becoming obvious as he approached.

Looking around carefully they spotted several others watching them carefully. Such childish mistakes in their haste had been the downfall of many good agents in the past, something both recalled as they followed the mass of leaf litter and grass down the hill.

An opulent tent awaited their entrance. Two ladies and a man sat in distinct comfort with Persian carpets and sumptuous chairs surrounding a simple table the primary features of the large circular tent. Elegant colourful silks that were draped along the walls and from the ceiling was embroidered with fantastic geometric patterns and added to the larger then life appearance of the three before them, most concerning to Will.

"So, agents, I presume it is you we have to blame for our problem at hand." The man suggested, his ancient weathered face and dark blue eyes possessing a power that compelled an answer.

"And what would that be?" Will answered, cutting Phillip off before he could possibly answer.

"A terrible situation, before us all." One of the younger women answered, her young, sweet voice so charming and delicate in contrast to the steel within the gentleman's.

"Indeed, so what are we to do about you?" The other woman replied, her mature figure and voice the most natural and comforting of the three.

"Explain yourselves?" Will demanded, narrowing on the three before him.

A hushed conversation between the three and they again looked upon the two agents. "We can do better, but under one condition." The mature woman said.

"And that would be." Wary of a trap Will began calculating exit strategies.

"When you understand, you will return the weapon to us before it is too late." The man commanded.

With limited options and the risk of Phillips life being at stake, Will couldn't risk the other options without fully understanding his partner. "Very well."

------

The young delicate brunette led him to the largest tent, her presence uncomfortably familiar and comforting for the trained agent. The massive roof sloped to the side of the mountain, allowing the tent to enclose a small rise. A canvas doorway was guarded by heavily armed, faceless soldiers who made no motion as they passed into the bowels of the tent.

A small door sized opening in the ground, surrounded by a mass of adventure gear and more soldiers, the tent forming a preparation room with divided off areas for medical help and change rooms.

"If you would give us a moment. Unlike you, I'm not really prepared." She smiled as she left Will standing amongst the largely empty space. If caving her light shirt and suggestive shirt was completely unacceptable.

Combat boots, jeans, long sleeves and gloves, it didn't solve his doubts, she still looked unprepared compared to his combat survival clothing and GJ webbing but she was starting to look like another person he knew.

"I can look after myself, it's you who should be worried." Her dark blue eyes scanning him as she began collecting some previsions from the tables.

Shoving a harness into his hands she ruffled his hair playfully. "Don't worry, I'll look after you."

------

The cave was like any other small cave; damp, cramped and dark. They followed the cables that were laid earlier, the occasional lighting fixture providing a trail to follow as they snaked into the depths. A cool wind blew across his face as they came into the light of a dozen halogens showing a rift that tore deep into the earth below them.

"From here it gets interesting." She said, tying off a heavy rope at a blot imbedded in the wall, tossing the rest into the gulf and clipping herself on. "Let's go." Jumping over the edge she disappeared into the darkness below.

Following after the impetuous girl, he was reminded of another girl in his life who was always causing trouble. The descent was fast and short, her lamp flashing on only metres from the base, giving brief seconds to brake.

Pulling himself off the smooth, wet floor, he began to adjust to the light.

"You've nearly killed me and I don't even know your name." Will huffed, the girl's innocent smirk greeting his disappointment.

"Mina. You of course are Will."

"Yes well how…"

"This way." She happily directed, taking his hand and pulling him onward.

------

Being dragged along behind the impatient girl along the rift floor, Will noticed their target angrily loomed ahead, an opening of red fury along the wall.

From the opening it took his breath away. The cavern was large by anyone's standards, the most beautiful patterns had been etched along the walls in painstaking detail, never crossing previous works as they rose along the walls. The stone floor, embedded with jewels and gold, reflected the raging red across the walls. But what took the trained agents breath away was the suspended red tear floating in the centre of the room, its edges distorting the background and illuminating the surroundings.

"Behold what has been tactfully called the rip."

"What is that?"

"Best way tho think of it is as a tear in the fabric of space. It opens about every four hundred years and … things come out."

"That's not very reassuring."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"No."

"Well, here's proof to the contrary, a once in four hundred year event that could wipe all life from this planet."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Why."

"Why wasn't life extinguished several millennia ago, before humans were around with 'magic' to stop it."

"It started about two thousand years ago and should end in two hundred and fifty years. Something about our current position in the universe, fabric of space and all that, or so I'm told."

"Assuming I believe that this thing is dangerous, which at the moment I doubt. Why do you need an advanced, multi compound chemical weapon that could sterilize a major city?"

"We're not as strong as we once were."

"We?"

"Mystics, we no longer have the number or the influence we once carried. Once we were the makers of kings, destroyers of armies, guides and councillors. Now … we're a joke, a fad, an angsty, whining teen rebellion consisting of morons against their parents. We're weak, okay!" Mina spat, refusing to meet Will's sympathetic look as he listened to her words. A rumble echoed around the cavern, like mocking laughter in the face of a defeated enemy, turning Mina's rage towards the rip. "You can shut up." She screamed, clutching her ears against an unheard cry. Her hand lashed out and caught a lethal ark that spewed forth from the rift, the white energy dancing across her body as it faded away.

The tremendous speed of her reflexes dazzled the agent and the dancing energy kept him cautious before he edged closer, hesitantly resting his hand on her shoulder and feeling the cluster of tense muscles that represented her whole body. "Thank you for saving me." He thanked, unsure of anything else to say.

Her body beginning to shiver as her breaths slowly relaxed. "We better go." She quietly suggested, missing the sweetness that he'd come to expect from her voice.

Peeling off his hand and walking the few paces out of the cavern, she tugged him away from the entrance.

"You're bleeding." Will commented as he followed, the trickles of blood across her face evident when she brushed past him.

"You try absorbing enough energy to power a city and we'll see what you're doing." Mina said, continuing to walk towards the ropes.

"I didn't mean it…"

"I know what you meant." She spoke softly, "Thanks."

------

"It's some sort of rip in space time. From what few readings I got we should be able to pick it up from space despite being so deeply buried. But I did a satellite sweep and found nothing." Will concluded as he discussed the situation with the Global Justice members at present.

"That explains some things." Agent Vines thought aloud, receiving acknowledgement from his companions but looks from the other three. "Oh Will, you know my job." He dismissed.

"I guess I just never believed you. So what do we do?" Will asked.

"I'll personally go speak to them with Icon and Vertigo. Probably get you to go pick up several outside consultants depending on what we find." Neil offered, still lost in a way in his own world.

"About the cylinder?" Will insisted, sensing the fear from his fellow agents.

"Keep it with you. For now." Neil said, looking across the faces. "Adams, I'll need your assistance organising some things."

------

"Other then handing over the case, I wasn't privy to the rest of the situation. Though I did bring in Master Sensei from the Yamanouchi School, several of his top students and several other notable mystics from our database, and others that weren't. None of them spoke of what happened as I returned them home. It's all in my report." Agent Will Du concluded as he stood before Dr Director.

"In your report you spoke highly of this Mina's actions." Dr. Director questioned.

Without batting an eyelid or a single change in expression Agent Du replied "Yes ma'am. She saved my life."

"You spoke unusually highly of her actions, compared with your other reports." Betty asked suggestively.

"I don't understand madam." Will stonewalled.

"You like her, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Madam?"

"You have a crush on her."

"I have no such thing." Agent Du defended vehemently, his stonewall expression and profession performance crumbling in a fraction of a second.

"Awww, denial looks cute on you." Betty commented, leaving the stunned agent frozen before her desk as she left the office, smiling her herself.

* * *

Thankyou for reading this far and I hope you have enjoyed the story. 

For those consumed with dread or hopeful, whichever it may be, I have no plans at this point in time to continue with this story.

Any questions, comments or death threats are all welcome. But I expect death threats to be acted upon, none of those childish threats please.

Helpful information for daily living: Gold thread may look nice, but it does not make a good blanket, as a conductor it does not keep you warm. The continuous nuclear decay of Uranium or other heavy metals however provides an excellent heat source, keeping you nice and warm on cold winter nights.


End file.
